


Solas and Lavellan Celebrate Satinalia with the Lavellan Clan

by readaholic_gamer_3322



Series: Satinalia Celebration [1]
Category: Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholic_gamer_3322/pseuds/readaholic_gamer_3322
Summary: This is a contribution for the Satinalia celebration by dasatinalia (tumblr) day one: LegacyChildren, old and new generations, long lost siblings, and new found cousins, toda we celebrate the intricate webs of familes, whether it be about your favorite character’s desendants, or the daily life of another, stuck between fighting darkspawn, and changing diapers.





	Solas and Lavellan Celebrate Satinalia with the Lavellan Clan

Ellana woke warmed by the large fluffy blanket on her, and the warm elf next to her. She turned to smile sleepily at Solas. 

“Morning,” he said, sleep slurring his words. 

“Good morning,” I whispered back. He smiled with bleary eyes, as his hand slowly crawled from his side to rest on my waist. His warm hand still moved upward, to my shoulder, before finally finding my check, and entwining his fingers into my hair. It gave me shivers. 

“We should really get up. Your family is coming today, and you don’t want someone else to greet them do you?” he teased.

I only groaned as Solas lifted the blanket and left the bed, letting a little of the cold seep into the warm sheets. Solas only laughed and grabbed my robe from where it was sitting by my desk. “Come on. You have to get up.” I groaned some more, but forced myself up from the warm recesses of the blanket. Solas held my robe open for me, and wrapped me in the bright blue fleece. I smiled up at him, perfectly content with my life right now. 

Corypheus had been defeated, and southern Thedas had returned to a relatively quiet life. Many people from my party had left Skyhold, but this was as close to a home I had ever truly had. Sure, I had my clan, but I never liked the nomadic life, and it was nice being able to stay in one place for more than a season. But Solas never left. “I’m happy wherever you’re happy,” he’d said. So far he had kept his promise. 

Solas walked out of our closet wearing some loose pants and an old t-shirt. “You going to put some clothes on, or are we going to shock all your soldiers when we go down for breakfast?” he laughed. I looked down at my body an realized I only had on my small clothes. 

“Yeah, I’ll put some clothes on. Wouldn’t want anyone to see anything only you get to see.” I giggled as I turned to my dresser. Both of us properly clothed, we headed down to the main hall for breakfast. 

A few Soldiers and nobles said good morning as we passed, and Solas and I sat where the few people of my inner circle still left sat. Josephine, Cullen, Cole, Cassandra, and Blackwall the only ones of the ever shrinking group still remaining. Others like Bull and Dorian still stop in every now and again in their journeys, but few remain here. 

“Good morning everybody,” I said as Solas and I sat down. A chorus of hellos and good mornings echoed my greeting. Food was immediately brought out for us, and Solas ate in relative silence while I talked to nearby nobles and friends, like we do every day.

After breakfast, I went back upstairs to finish getting ready. I was jogging down the front steps from the main hall when my clan came in the front gate. When I saw them, I started running down the last few steps, jumping into my dad’s arms. 

“Hi dad. I’ve missed you,” I said. “Merry Satinalia!”

“And I you Da’len. Merry Satinalia.”

“Where’s mom?” I asked, not seeing her in the group leading our clan.

“She’s in the aravel. She’s too far along to walk much, and she didn’t want to have to hurt one of the hallas.” He explained. I nodded understanding. Mom had never had any other children except for me, but a year ago, she told dad she wanted another baby, and a few months later, I found out I was going to be a big sister. I was so excited when I found out, and the clan leader, Eirlin, has said in her letters she’s due any day now. 

Solas came up behind me then. “Hello vhenan.”

“Hi Solas. Dad, this is Solas, ma vhenan, Solas, this is my dad, Misuin.” Solas shook dad’s hand, and from Solas’ face, it seemed dad squeezed just a little too hard. “Dad!” I scolded. 

“What?! You talk about this guy for 2 years, and you go off and get together, and I’ve only just now met him. If some guy I don’t know takes my da’len from me, I want to be sure he’s good enough for her. That’s not too much to ask is it?” dad said. I just smiled. 

“Well, let’s get everyone in some rooms, and get everyone still at the aravels up here. I can have a few horses sent down to bring everyone and your things up. I’ll also have to speak to Cullen about making sure the soldiers don’t mess with the aravels. Even if he has to set a guard rotation to do it.” I smiled, proud of how quickly I was sorting through things in my head. “Solas, can you get everyone in rooms, the ones above the courtyard. No ones in those right?” 

“No, I don’t believe so.”

“Great, so can you take care of that while I talk to Cullen, and get the rest of our people from the base of the mountain.” I started walking away before i could finish the thought, and before Solas could reply. First stop, Cullen.

\--------------------------------

I found Cullen in his office, with little surprise. He was always working these days. “Cullen?” I called walking into his office. 

“I’m here,” He responded from his desk. Is there something you needed, Inquisitor?” 

“Yes, actually. My clan is here from the Free Marches, and obviously we can’t have the aravels in skyhold, so I was wondering if you could make sure that the soldiers don’t mess with them. They are very important to my people, and if they are in a poor condition when the clan leaves, they won’t get very far. Can you just make sure they aren't disturbed?” 

“Well, of course Inquisitor, but I think the new recruits will still disturb the aravels. I can post a guard rotation in the area if you would like.”

“Yes, I was just going to suggest that, Thank you Cullen, My clan and I really appreciate it,” I thanked.

“Of course inquisitor. I’ll send for my lieutenants right now.” He said.

I smiled, and swiftly left the room to get horses from Master Dennet. 

————————-

“Dennet? Where are you?” I called walking into the barn. 

“Right here Inquisition. There something you need?” He asked.

“Yes. I don’t know if you’ve heard, but my clan is here visiting, and there are a few people still with the aravels. I was wondering if we could spare a few horses to bring them up here.” I explained. He thought for a few minutes, probably thinking through how many horses we had, how many were being used, and how many were strong enough to carry a few people each. 

“I think we can spare a few horses. How many do you think you’ll need?” He asked. 

“Not many, maybe four or five. Most of my clan was at the gate to meet me.” I explained. 

“Of course. There should be enough in the pen in the soldier’s camp. You can ride down and get them. Would you like me to saddle Spirit?” 

“Yes please. I’ve been meaning to ride her for a while. It’ll be good exercise for her.” I went over to pet my hart’s forehead before Dennet took her out of her stall. I loved on her a bit as Dennet saddled her up, and prepped her for riding. 

“All right. She’s ready to go. You can take her out, bring her back and I’ll groom her when you get back.” Dennet explained.  
I smiled and said, “thanks Dennet. I appreciate it, and thanks for the horses.”

“No problem, I’m always happy to help. See you when you get back.” I smiled in response, and rode out of the barn, out the main gate, and down the mountain. 

———————-

I galloped most of the way there to get as much from the run as possible. When I reached the area where our soldiers were living, I slowed Spirit to a walk, and started looking for the large pen filled with horses we kept down here. I soon spotted it in the middle of all the tents. I dismounted Spirit, and tied her up on one of the fence posts. 

I spotted two soldiers walking nearby, and called them over. “Excuse me, can you two help me?” I called out. They looked over confused, as if it couldn’t be them I was asking for help from. “Yes you. Can you come help me please?” They meandered over to me, and helped me put halters and lead ropes on five of the horses. 

“Alright, that should be good. Now can you guys help me get them to my clan’s aravels? They shouldn’t be far, probably just outside the main section of the valley.” They agreed, and we lead the horses, and Spirit down the path that leads out of the valley. 

Sure enough, the aravels and the few remanding people from my clan were there, including my mom. I let go of Spirit’s and the other horse’s leads, and ran to her. 

I hugged her to me, and breathed in her scent, the scent I had missed so much. “I’ve missed you so much mom.” She laughed in my ear. 

“I’ve missed you too, Ellana. My, you’ve gotten so big, and where is this vhenan you’ve talked so much about? Oh, how I’ve missed you, you must tell me all about what you’ve been doing in the past few years!” She ranted. 

I laughed. “He’s in the keep, mom. And I promise to tell you everything one we get you settled in. Come on, we have some horses that can take you up to the keep.” I helped the rest of the clan onto horses, and spoke to a few other family members too. “Alright, let's go,” I said, and led the small procession of horses and dalish through the camps of soldiers up the mountain, and to the keep.

We dismounted, and I sent the soldiers back to the valley with the horses, and I brought the last few people to the rooms above the courtyard. I found Solas, and sorted out who got what rooms. We had just enough room for everyone, and most of my clan was so excited for Satinalia, most just dropped their things, and started to walk the battlements, and explore the keep.

After everyone was settled, Solas and I retired to our rooms, tired from the day we’d had. He hugged me to him, finally getting a moment to rest. He was warm and sturdy, and I was perfectly content to stay there all night. 

“Comfy?” He asked.  
I chuckled. “Yes, very. If only we could stay like this all night.” He laughed, and released me, moving to the couch to read a book he had started. I sat at my desk, working through some reports. 

After about an hour, I heard a knock at our door. “I wonder who that could be.” Solas said. 

“Oh, shite, I’m sorry, but I forgot I invited my family here tonight. My mom wanted to meet you, and dad wanted to get to know you better, so I invited them, and few others from my clan.” I explained. “I hope it's alright.” He smiled and walked over to me. 

“It's always alright.” He punctuated his statement with a kiss on my forehead. Then, walking towards the stairs he said “Besides, it is your room. I simply live here.” I chuckled, and finished what I was doing. Before I knew it, my parents, aunt and uncle, and my clan leader were all in my room, as well as a guard, who I sent to get some food from the kitchen. 

“Alright, before we get started, Solas, I believe you’ve already met my dad,” I started. 

“Yes, vhenan,” he nodded.

“Ok, so that leaves my mom, Ivuna, my clan leader, Eiriln, my aunt, Rasa, and my uncle, Sileal. Everybody, this is Solas, my Vhenan,” I said. Solas, ever the gentleman, shook hands with everyone as I introduced them. 

“Well, you all must be lovely people to be so close to Ellana, and I look forward to getting to know all of you, as well as the rest of your clan.” Solas stated warmly. Mom sat down on the bed with my father not far behind, and my aunt and uncle sat on the couch. Only Solas and I and Eirlin sat on the floor. 

“Alright, I’ll ask the question everyone’s dying to ask: How did you two meet?” My mom asked. 

I laughed. “It's a funny story actually. Do you want to tell it?” I asked, looking up at Solas who was straddling me from behind. 

“Sure. It all started right after the conclave explosion. Ellana had been accused of the murder of all those thousands of people…” Solas kept on talking, but his deep voice reverberating through his chest into my back had a lulling quality to it, that made me drowsy. 

I don’t remember falling asleep, but I do remember waking up surrounded by my closest family, knowing we had a great night of family bonding, and I knew we would have a great Satinalia. I couldn’t wait to wake everyone up and race downstairs to eat an amazing breakfast, and spend the day with the love of my life, and the family i'd always known. Yes, today would be a good day. 

 

 

Mom’s name: Ivuna (meaning: filled with life  
Eirlin meaning: snow person  
Misuin meaning: the blade that brings you quiet  
Rasa meaning: of the shadows  
Sileal meaning: wisdom  
Sources:  
http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language  
http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Calendar  
http://archiveofourown.org/mworks/4401050?view_full_work=true


End file.
